Severus Snape, De Mangemort À Esclave
by Cassy Calamityy
Summary: Après la bataille de Poudlard, tous les survivants avaient le droit à un esclave, à un Mangemort. Hermione en a donc le droit à un. Elle se retrouve devant les dix. Elle ne connaissait pas la plupart, mais il y avait Draco Malefoy, et son ancien professeur de potions, Severus Snape. Qui va-t-elle choisir ? Son pire ennemi ou son professeur de potions détesté ?
1. Chapitre 1: Le Choix

Hermione passa devant les dix Mangemorts agenouillés. Parmi eux, Draco Malefoy, et Severus Snape, son ancien professeur de potions.

Elle en avait le droit à un, car elle était une des survivants de la bataille de Poudlard.

Elle resta quelque seconde devant le Malefoy, avant de dire :

- _Severus Snape._

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, surpris de ce choix.

Il se releva et un homme lui détacha les mains. Il suivit ensuite la sorcière.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux chez elle. Hermione vivait seule depuis qu'elle avait quittée Poudlard.

Elle méprisait Rogue, mais elle avait un pressentiment qu'il serait mieux que Malefoy ou les autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Hermione s'asseya sur le canapé et elle détacha ses cheveux. Rogue, pour sa part, était resté dans l'ombre, dans un coin du salon, à la regarder.

Durant la nuit, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle avait rêvé qu'elle était avec Harry, Ron et tous ses autres amis. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de penser à toutes ces années de bonheur.

Elle descendit les escaliers et alla dans le salon. La cheminée était allumée, et c'était la seule source de lumière.

Rogue dormait sur le canapé, et quand il entendit les pas de la jeune femme, il releva la tête.

Il vit alors une Hermione, l'air un peu triste.

Tandis que Rogue se relevait, Hermione s'asseya à côté de lui, en prenant Pattenrond et observa les lueurs des flammes.

- _Demain, vous devrez signer le serment._

Severus regarda par terre. Une seule question lui tournait dans la tête : était-il vraiment prêt à servir son ancienne élève ? Il n'était pas encore sûr là dessus, mais quelque chose lui disait que oui.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le Serment

Hermione se leva vers les huit heures.

Elle descendit dans le salon et s'aperçut que Rogue n'était plus là. Elle demanda d'une petite voix encore endormi :

- _Où êtes-vous?_

 _-Je suis là_ , fit une voix provenant de la cuisine.

Elle se dirigea vers cette dernière, toujours en vêtement de nuit.

Elle découvrit Severus, en train de mettre la table, grâce à sa baguette.

 _-Où avez-vous eu la baguette?_ Demanda Hermione.

- _Je l'ai prise au garde avant de partir,_ fit-il en baissant la tête.

Cela faisait bizarre à Hermione de voir son professeur dans cet état. Mais il devait se plier au règles, car si elle se plaignait de son comportement, il pouvait être exécuté.

- _Si ça vous aide, gardez la_ , déclara Hermione. _Mais ne me faite pas de mauvais coup. Je vous prévient..._

Après avoir mangé, Hermione monta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Elle mit une robe rouge qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux.

Ne pouvant la fermer, elle descendit voir Severus.

Quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle le vit agenouillé devant la table basse, en train de faire voler des oiseaux en papier.

- _Pouvez-vous m'aider?_

Il se leva et Hermione se retourna.

Quand il fit derrière elle, elle enleva ses cheveux laissant découvrir son dos aux couleurs pâles.

Ses longs doigts frôlèrent son dos, ce qui fit frissonner Hermione. Il remonta la fermeture et elle remis ses cheveux en place.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers lui, l'examinant. Elle lui enleva une mèche de son visage avant de lui adresser un léger sourire. Il lui sourit timidement en retour.

Après s'être prépare, Hermione rejoignit Severus à l'extérieur.

- _Comment y allons-nous?_ Demanda Severus.

- _Je ne sais pas trop encore..._

 _-En transplanant?_

 _-Vous savez faire?_

Il hocha la tête.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et lui prit le bras.

Ils transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent devant le Ministère des Esclaves, construit récemment.

Le bâtiment était grand, avec plein de fenêtres. Il était blanc et il y avait une grande porte de marbre à l'entrée.

Hermione lâcha le bras de Severus et s'approcha de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit automatiquement.

Hermione entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment et Severus la suivi.

Hermione alla à l'accueil et la secrétaire lui demanda :

- _C'est pour?_

 _-Un serment à faire._

 _-À quel nom?_

 _-Granger._

 _-Deuxième étage, salle 11._

 _-Merci._

Ils montèrent tous les deux les escaliers, et arrivèrent devant la salle 11.

Hermione toqua à la porte. On entendit un 'Entrez' sec.

Hermione ouvrit la porte. Une femme était assise à un bureau.

- _Je vous en prie_ , fit la femme en désignant les sièges placés devant le bureau.

Hermione s'assit la première, suivi de près par Severus.

- _Vous êtes Hermione Granger, c'est ça?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Et vous avez pris Severus Snape, c'est bien ça?_

 _-Heu... Oui_ , répondit Hermione.

- _Bien. Madame Granger, restez ici je vous prie. Severus, veuillez me suivre._

Rogue fit une grimace, car il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, surtout en public.

La femme l'emmena dans une autre salle, proche de la 11.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle 14. Elle s'assie au bureau et Severus sur une des chaises devant le bureau.

- _Bien, commençons. Vous êtes Severus Snape, vous avez été professeur de potions à Poudlard, et Mangemort._

 _-Évidemment sinon je serai pas là_ , fit l'ancien professeur d'un ton froid.

- _Bien. Jurez-vous fidélité à Madame Granger?_

 _-Est-ce que j'ai le choix?_ Fit il sévèrement.

- _Heu... non,_ fit la femme, embêtée.

- _Oui je le jure_ , répondit péniblement Severus.

 _-Et jurez-vous de la protéger?_

 _-De la quoi???_

 _-De la protéger. Vous êtes dans l'obligation de la protéger des danger._

Il grogna avant de répondre oui.

La femme lui donna un papier qu'il devait signer.

Il le signa sans même le lire.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle 11. Hermione étais toujours assise.

Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna et vit que Severus n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

- _C'est bon?_ Demanda la sorcière.

- _Oui. À par qu'il n'a pas été d'une super humeur... Je pense que vous pouvez partir,_ fit la femme en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Hermione rejoignit Severus près de la porte avant de dire "Au revoir". Et ils partèrent.


	3. Chapitre 3: Apprendre À Se Connaître

Il était vers dix-sept heures, Hermione lisait tranquillement dans le canapé. Le soleil s'était déjà couché.

Severus arriva dans le salon. Hermione ne s'en rendit même pas compte qu'il était là.

Severus décida de briser le silence en demandant :

- _Il y a pas un laboratoire ici...?_

 _-Si,_ répondit simplement Hermione.

- _C'est vrai?_ Fit Severus, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Hermione ferma brutalement son livre et se leva.

- _Venez_ , dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

" _J'ai quand même de la chance d'être avec elle... Car avec les autres, je doute que ça ce serait passé comme ça..."_ Pensa l'ancien professeur.

Hermione ouvrit une petite porte dans la cuisine que Severus n'avait même pas remarqué. Elle entra la première, suivit de très près par le professeur.

Il y découvrir un petit laboratoire, avec pleins d'étagères remplis de petits flacons.

Severus était aux anges. Que demandait-il de mieux? Rien. Hermione avait comblé son envie intense de faire des potions.

Il s'approcha des étagères pour examiner les flacons.

- _Sang de dragon, morue de lézard, sang de crapaud, bile de gobelin_ , lit-il à voix basse. _Où avez-vous eu tout ça?_

- _Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire si je vous le dis..._

Il leva un sourcil.

- _Dites-le, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de moi, désormais._

 _-Je les ai pris durant les cours de potions._

 _-C'est pour ça que je les voyais disparaître au fur et à mesure que les cours passaient..._

Ils passèrent deux heures à faire des potions de tout et n'importe quoi.

Le lendemain, vers sept heures, Severus -qui était levé depuis déjà deux bonnes heures- entendit un cri qui venait de l'étage.

Il sursauta, et entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier.

Il leva la tête, et vit une Hermione toute contente en train de courir partout, puis aller dehors, alors qu'elle n'etait habillé seulement d'une culotte et d'une chemise.

" _Ha, les femmes..._ " Pensa Severus. " _Que lui arrive-t-il ?_ " Se demanda-t-il.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et vis qu'il negeait.

" _Tout ça juste parce que il neige??_ "

Il se leva du canapé et alla dehors à son tour.

" _Comment fait-elle pour ne pas avoir froid?_ "

Une boule de neige le sortit de ses pensées.

- _GRANGER!!_ Cria-t-il.

- _Vous n'êtes plus professeur, donc j'en profite!_

 _"Une vrai gamine celle-là!"_

" _Il est plutôt mignon..._ " Pensa Hermione à son tour. " _Quoi? Non! Ne pense même pas à ça!_!" Se dit-elle, choquée de sa première pensée.

- _Vous venez?_ Lui demanda-t-elle.

- _J'aime pas la neige._

 _-Alors peut-être aimeriez vous ça..._

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils tombèrent ensuite tous les deux dans la neige et se roulèrent dans celle-ci, rigolant ensemble.

Ils montèrent ensuite à la salle de bain se laver.

- _Rhaa... Arrête!_

 _-Non. J'aime bien t'eclabousser!_ Fit Hermione en rigolant.

- _Tu vas voir moi si je t'eclabousse..._

Il fit un grand geste qui mit de l'eau partout.

- _C'est quand même ma maison, Severus..._

 _-Je sais. Mais c'est pas toi qui fait le ménage._

Elle soupira. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas tort.

Ils lirent toute la journée, Hermione était couchée sur le canapé, sa tête posant sur les jambes de Severus, qui lui, jouait avec les cheveux d'Hermione.


End file.
